merlinfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
William (Carpe Diem)
William is used by me - Muggleborn-Phoenix - in my Fanfiction story: Carpe Diem. William best known as Will was a resident of Ealdor and a childhood friend of Merlin and James Boa. He vehemently objects when Arthur arrives in his village and devises a plan to train the villagers to fend off Kanen's brigands. He also argues with Merlin over Merlin's decision of not using his magic to protect the village. Merlin tries to explain that he needs to protect Arthur, which he could not do if Arthur knew he was a Sorcerer, but Will does not understand. When Merlin defends Arthur's leadership of the villagers, Will tries leaves Ealdor rather than stay behind and "be slaughtered"; he is stopped by Anastasia who calls him a coward, explaining that she doesn't do so lightly. Ana insists that she can tell that Will is a good person, and points out that it's OK to fear the unknown. Will protests, exclaiming that he's not scared. Ana merely smiles and tells him that she is, but she trusts Arthur to lead and protect them. She tells Will that she can't stop him from leaving, and that she hasn't come to do so, she just wants him to reconsider Arthur's offer to fight. Will states that he won't, and leaves Ealdor anyway. Eventually he returns to defend the village, saves Ana's life, and is a witness to the combination of magic by Merlin and Ana in which they invoke a whirlwind to drive off Kanen's raiders. At the battle's end, Will leaps in front of a crossbow bolt, shot by the dying Kanen which was meant to hit Arthur. As he lies dying, he claims credit for the use of magic in order to protect Merlin and Ana's secret from the prince. He is laid to rest on a funeral pyre, at which time Merlin backs up his claim to Arthur that Will was the sorcerer and says "he still is" a good friend. Personality William was reluctant to trust people of royal blood because his father was killed fighting for King Cenred. This distrust caused him to be rude to Arthur Pendragon, mockingly telling him that he was "Prince William of Ealdor" after Arthur revealed his identity. Will initially intended to leave Ealdor, believing that the village didn't stand a chance against Kanen's brigands, but eventually returned to defend his home. Despite his dislike for royalty, Will sacrificed his life to save Arthur's when the dying Kanen fired on him with a crossbow. He even claimed that Arthur would one day become a great King, showing that he had gained some level of respect for the prince. William was a close friend of Merlin's and was the only person in Ealdor, apart from Hunith, who knew about Merlin's magic. When Merlin first arrived back in Ealdor, Will told him that he didn't want his kind around his home, but quickly proved he was joking by hugging his childhood friend. He was a loyal friend, even sacrificing himself to protect Merlin and Ana's secret from Arthur. Relationships Merlin Will and Merlin were childhood friends, almost brothers growing up. He was the only person, apart from Hunith to know about Merlin's magic and was upset when Merlin left Ealdor for Camelot. He was happy to see his old friend when he returned many months later, and even sacrificed himself to protect Merlin's true identity from Arthur Pendragon. Anastasia When Will first met Ana he appeared to be smitten with her. He was hesitant to believe her when she said that Arthur was there to help, and told her that he had no interest in helping fight alongside Arthur. They shared a tender moment after Will saved her life from one of Kanen's men, and later when he was dying Ana kissed him and thanked him for saving, not only her life, but Arthur's too. James Boa Will and James have a close friendship. They first met after Will helped James home after he had been thrown out of a tavern. Later James learned that Will was the son of a knight, and that his father had been killed while fighting for King Cenred. The two bonded over the fact that their families had been torn a part for a king that didn't seem to care. Category:Muggleborn-Phoenix